Prince Namor
= Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)/Gallery = Comic Book: Sub-Mariner ---- Imperius Rex! He’s one of Marvel's oldest characters and, boy, can he never support his own book. — Miles Baker Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner is a Marvel Comics character. He's an aquatic, superstrong Anti-Hero who rules the Marvel Universe's version of Atlantis. He should not be confused with a "submariner" which is a person who crews submarines. (Though he has fought some of those!) Namor first appeared in "Motion Picture Funnies Weekly" #1 (April, 1939), created by Bill Everett. The magazine was a one-shot publication by Funnies Inc. The character was then offered to publisher Martin Goodman, who was about to launch his first comic book magazine. Namor made his second appearance in "Marvel Comics" #1 (October, 1939), the very first publication of Timely Comics. He quickly became one of the most popular characters in Timely's stable. The character has had occasional billing as "Marvel's First Mutant" (although in the chronology of the 616 timeline the title is just as often give to Apocalypse). Namor McKenzie is a Half-Human Hybrid, the son of American ship captain Leonard McKenzie and Princess Fen of Atlantis; however since this romance was forbidden by her people, Fen had to raise Namor (who was born with pink skin, unlike the normally blue-skinned Atlanteans) away from the surface world. Given to self-righteous rages, Namor attacked New York City, blaming humans for damage that Atlantis had suffered. This led to the first comic book superhero battle between him and the Human Torch. Fortunately, Namor had a weakness for beautiful, noble women. Fair Cop Betty Dean convinced him to halt his attacks. In addition, he eventually realized that it was the Nazis who were the true menace and ended up joining a team (The Invaders, which included both the Human Torch and Captain America, among others) in order to battle them. This group would be renamed the All-Winners Squad after the war. (Note that this is a Retcon; the AWS did have their own short-lived series in 1946, but it was writer Roy Thomas in the 1970s who established that they had been The Invaders previously; they did star in their own series then.) He had a companion in his cousin, Namora. Namor had his own magazine "Sub-Mariner Comics" which lasted for 32 issues (Fall, 1941-June, 1949), and also appeared regularly in various anthologies. But by 1949 the character was defunct. The character was revived a few years later in the pages of "Young Men" #24-28 (December, 1953-June, 1954), and "Sub-Mariner Comics" #33-42 (April, 1954 - October, 1955). Most of the stories were again written and drawn by Bill Everett. Who managed to update Namor, Namora, and Betty Dean for the new decade. Everett also created tales exploring Namor's childhood and teenage years. But once this run was over, Namor became another fond memory for older readers. Namor returned during The Silver Age of Comic Books in Fantastic Four #4 (May, 1962), after a chance meeting with the (new) Human Torch awakened his memories (lost after an enemy with mental powers erased them; he ended up as a homeless man for decades, apparently he ages very slowly.) Namor then ended up once again in a villainous role, though (once again) a beautiful woman (The Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four) convinced him to change his mind. Prince Namor soon got his own series again, where he mostly had adventures under the sea. He fell in love with an Atlantean named Lady Dorma, though she eventually was killed. (Part of this series was adapted in animated form in the Marvel Super Heroes TV show.) He also became a founding member of The Defenders and met Namora's daughter, Namorita (of the New Warriors.) In the 1990s, Sub-Mariner again had his own comic book series by writer/artist John Byrne, who reinvented Namor as a shrewd businessman after establishing that his rages were caused by an imbalance of oxygen in his blood that could be treated. Namor bought a surface company called Oracle using treasures rescued from the sea. This series lasted for 62 issues (April, 1990-May, 1995). Since then the character mostly appears in team books and the occasional mini-series. Even today, Namor continues to vacillate between hero and villain; for example he has been a member of both The Illuminati (a conspiracy of Marvel heroes) and later, their Evil Counterpart (eviler, to some), The Cabal. He has recently started embracing his mutant heritage, becoming first a part of the "Dark" X-Men and then the X-Men proper. He received another ongoing, Namor: The First Mutant, which seems to have been quietly cancelled in favor of a Fear Itself tie in starring some of the classic The Defenders cast and at least one of their legacies, followed by a new The Defenders ongoing which debuted in the winter of 2011. He was a key part of Avengers Versus X Men as one of the "Phoenix Five". Tropes associated with the character: Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner A part-mutant and part Atlantean who joined the X-Men when he betrayed Norman Osborn and the Dark X-Men. Animal-Themed Superbeing: Namor used to have the ability to mimic any aquatic life, fitting him into this trope. That is no longer the case since the power has been long forgotten. Anti-Hero / Anti-Villain: Type III to V Depending on the Writer — Retconned as a chemically induced fictional mood imbalance (bipolar disorder doesn't work like that) during Byrne's run on Namor McKenzie's own book. He is a member of the Illuminati (a council of powerful heroes which includes Professor X, Iron Man, Reed Richards, and Doctor Strange) and the Cabal (its villainous counterpart). He claims he doesn't see the difference. Anything That Moves: And we do mean anything Actually, as the page for Anything That Moves states that it does not cover those characters with interspecies affinities, Namor should be categorized under Extreme Omnisexual. Apparently Human Merfolk: Aside from pointed ears (and the wings on his feet that grant him flight) he looks fairly close to human, as unlike full-blooded Atlantians his skin is not blue.Also according the Golden Age Version,Prince Namor,wasn't the only Sub-Mariner.It was the name of all his people-some very non humanoid looking in appearence.So much for for way over quoted Marvel Continuety. Atlantis Is Boring: So much so that Marvel went out of their way in one of his previous miniseries to have him spend nearly the entire story AWAY from Atlantis, and ended the series blowing it up and moving his people to Latveria of all places. Although Atlantis was recovering... until Fear Itself, which dealt a serious blow to Namor's self-confidence. Canon Welding: For Marvel Comics, started with the Namor/Human Torch battle. Captain Ersatz: Some might call him one of DC Comics' Aquaman, but Namor came first by a few years. Meanwhile Black Adam's characterization has often been compared to Namor's. As have his looks in recent years. Adam was rather less attractive originally, but now they practically look like twins. Catch and Return: Namor once caught Ares' axe and embedded it in Iron Man's armor on the return throw. "Imperius Rex!" ---- Catch Phrase: "Imperius Rex!" No one's entirely sure what it means, but it sure sounds cool.Actually,it means this Latin words that literally translate as :imperious: power, empire and rex:as king.King of the Imperium?Imperious King ? "power (or sovereignty) of the king"."sovereignty the king"Imperial rule or ruler.Namor McKenzie,is basically saying he top dog.So Stan Lee,being educated,had an idea what those words mean. Chronic Backstabbing Disorder: Especially when he's on the villain's side. During Dark Reign, after finding himself allied with Namor again, Dr. Doom resurrected General Attuma, in secret, to send him against Namor in case of his betrayal, as too often their past alliances ended with Namor switching sides in a middle of the battle. Dating the White Queen,Prince Namor had a brief relationship with Emma Frost while she was with the Hellfire Club. This is a Retcon written after her Heel Face Turn (and set between his Face Heel Turn and his Heel Face Turn — in other words, they were both villains when it happened and both heroes when it "came to light"). A better example might be his romantic tension with Sue Storm/Richards of the Fantastic Four back when he was a villain. Early Installment Weirdness: Namor used to have powers based on sea creatures like the puffer fish and the electric eel. The power to control and redirect electricity is the only artifact left over from this period. Everything's Better with Spinning: One of Namor's most effective tactics underwater is to trap his opponent in a whirlpool until he or she runs out of air. Evil Chancellor / The Usurper: Longtime Namor antagonist Warlord Krang, who recently returned from limbo as a member of Joe Casey's 'Last' Defenders team and during the pages of Namor's last solo attempted another coup for control of Atlantis only at the end for both to enter into a Enemy Mine situation. ' Fair Cop: Betty Dean, his Golden Age love interest.' Fantastic Racism: In his youth he was a pariah in Atlantis due to, being, well, white - where normal Atlanteans are blue. They called him "pale crab." He's happy to note that they don't do that anymore, but the Blue Marvel thinks they just don't do it to his face. '''Fire-Forged Friends' When he first met the Incredible Hulk, shortly after Hulk's falling out with the original Avengers, they fought to a draw and then decided to team up against all humanity for a minute. Though they've both obviously stepped back from that goal, they've remained loyal friends ever since. (Namor was the only one to object to the Illuminati's plan to send Hulk into space. And warned them that it was an incredibly stupid idea that would inevitably backfire.) With Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch. The two had their famous battles, but they later fought side-by-side in World War II in the Invaders. Namor later referred to Hammond as someone he respects (and for a guy like Namor, that's quite a compliment). Fish People: Imperius Fish! Flight: He has small, fin-like wings on his ankles (echoing the mythological example of the Greco-Roman god Hermes/Mercury). These work equally well to propel him through air and water. Flight Strength Heart: Namor has super strength, can fly, breathe both air and water, can charge his body with electricity, has telepathic control over undersea life... and at one time could puff himself up like a puffer fish. Flying Brick: Namor's power set. Or most of it, at least. Flying Seafood Special: His other power set. The Good King: Namor loves Atlantis and will do anything to protect it. Those who try to harm his city or his people will deeply regret that decision. The Golden Age of Comic Books Graceful In Their Element: Not that he's clumsy on land, but he's better in the water. On land he can give the Hulk a good fight. In water he would win. Grievous Harm with a Body: Attacked by two Sentinels, Namor tore off one of the robot's arms and used it to smash its companion to bits. Hair-Trigger Temper: Just try and talk to him without setting him off. It'll be funny. Ham-to-Ham Combat: Put him in a room with Doctor Doom or Magneto and watch the ham fly. Heel Face Revolving Door Hero Insurance: Thanks to his membership in The Defenders. Hot Blooded Immune to Bullets Jerkass: He occasionally has his genuine non self-serving Pet the Dog moments, but those are very, very rare. On most occasions, his "nice" moments are just ploys to butter people up into giving him what he wants, and he's generally one of the biggest douchebags in the entire MU. Jerk with a Heart of Gold: One notable example is an issue of Fantastic Four in which Reed Richards had returned after it was believed he was dead and found that Namor and Susan Richards had shared a kiss. Furious, Reed attacked and Namor purposefully lost the fight and pretended to be knocked unconscious so that Reed would feel better and regain his confidence. For a guy as proud as Namor, that was really sweet. Kissing Cousins: With Namora. They almost married in Agents Of Atlas. Kryptonite Factor: If he's separated from water for too long, he loses much of his strength. He also needs open air from time to time, due to his mixed parentage. Large Ham Laser-Guided Karma: During Fear Itself, Namor was robbed of his confidence, giving him a bit of payback for seventy years of being a jackass. Lightning Bruiser: Strong enough to slug it out with some of Marvel's heaviest hitters, not to mention terrifyingly fast. Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places: Well known for his pursuit of the married Susan Richards. Which other than his late wife is probably his longest relationship. Mama's Baby, Papa's Maybe: In the 2012 Defenders run, a childhood memory of his mother hiding a picture of herself, Leonard McKenzie and Captain Nemo from him, along with the discovery of a copy of the picture within the sunken Nautilus, brought up the question if Captain Nemo might be Namor's father. Not that Namor could care at this stage of his life. Mercury's Wings: Ankle wings are a characteristic of Atlanteans. They work equally well in the water or air. Mobile Fishbowl: Namor can breathe on dry land, but he's a mutant. The other denizens of Atlanta have to wear water bowls when they're above the surface. Monster Modesty: A few examples. Depending on the artist, the blue-skinned Atlanteans will often wear very little. Armored swimsuits and loincloths are common. Marrina, a green-skinned fish girl, was married to Namor for a time and is a rare female example. Looking at his pointy ears and the wings on his ankles, Namor is obviously not fully human. Taking this into account along with his desire to prance around in green speedos, he fits this trope. He averts the trope in Marvels, where he wears nothing at all, even when fighting the Nazis. Mutants: Being a Half-Human Hybrid, Namor is considered one even among most of the Atlantean people. He's a somewhat different type of mutant than the others in the Marvel Universe (as he's an Atlantean mutant rather than a human mutant; his human half is 100% "normal"), but that's usually not considered important. At one point he was lodging with the X-Men on their new artificial island. Offing the Offspring: To be fair, the offspring in question was a long lost and unknown bad seed that tried to kill him and drive Atlantis to war. Older Than They Look: Namor was born in the 1920's, teamed up with Captain America during World War II, and still looks like a man in the prime of his life. Justified due to his half-Atlantean physiology. Our Mermaids Are Different: He is part-mutant, part-Atlantean. Pure-blood Antlanteans are also humanoid but have blue skin. Pointy Ears Pride: Oh so very much. Royals Who Actually Do Something Sociopathic Her'''o Speaks Fluent Animal: Depending on the Writer Namor has the ability to telepathically communicate with several different forms of sea life. Stripperiffic: Is most well known for wearing basically a green speedo and not much else. In Marvels, he wears nothing. He has the body to get away with it. '''Super Reflexes Super Strength Superhero Sobriquets: Namor is also occasionally known as "The Avenging Son of Atlantis". His name means "avenging son". Thematic Rogues Gallery: Most of Namor's enemies are related to the ocean in some form or another. Third-Person Person Tongue Trauma: Namor ripped out Venom II's tongue after a scuffle, stating that Gargan should talk less while trying to take on somebody out of his league. Underwear of Power: Scaly! Though it makes sense for a swimming character to prefer garments that lie close to the body and don't interfere with the legs. Unstoppable Rage: A lot, but if you really want to see it in full force, refer to any time he runs into Llyra, who killed his first wife and was responsible for the death of his father. Ur Example: Of a lot of things, really, but mostly of the comic book Flying Brick (Superman predates him in publication, but Namor had the power set before Superman did), of the comic book Anti-Hero, of the comic book Anti-Villain... the list goes on. Villainous Widow's Peak: For a given definition of "villainous", but he sure sports a distinctive one. Warrior Prince: Namor was doing this back when he was still only a Prince (and he's still generally referred to as such, despite being the King of Atlantis). This is, almost without exception, the cause of any perceived villainy in his publishing history: it's all either in the name of protecting or avenging Atlantis. Well-Intentioned Extremist: Most of the time, all he really wants is a blonde and/or cleaner oceans. No matter what he's after, however, he'll always be a total dick about it. With Friends Like These: No matter how many times one betrays the other, Namor and Doctor Doom usually will always find themselves back in each other's good graces down the line. No one is sure why, because they're both smart enough that they really should know better than to trust each other, ever. It's pretty well-established that Namor is one of the few people that Doom genuinely likes. What's a little betrayal between friends? By now, they probably take it as given. One could even argue that it is a mutual dislike for a certain Mr. Fantastic. Worthy Opponent: As much of an asshole as he is, Namor respects people who can either give him a run for his money or who are just doggedly persistent despite being hopelessly outmatched, as was the case with Daredevil. hu:Namor McKenzie (616) Namor the Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) is a fictional character comic book superhero appearing in books published by Marvel Comics. Debuting in early 1939, the character was created by writer-artist Bill Everett for Funnies Inc., one of the first "packagers" in the early days of comic books that supplied comics on demand to publishers looking to enter the new medium. Initially created for the unreleased comic Motion Picture Funnies Weekly, the Sub-Mariner first appeared publicly in Marvel Comics #1 (Oct. 1939) — the first comic book from Timely Comics, the 1930s-1940s predecessor of the company Marvel Comics. During that period, known to historians and fans as the Golden Age of Comic Books, the Sub-Mariner was one of Timely's top three characters, along with Captain America and the original Human Torch. Everett said the character's name was inspired by Samuel Taylor Coleridge's poem, "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner". Everett came up with "Namor" by writing down noble sounding names backwards and thought Roman/Namor looked the best. The mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Namor possesses the super-strength and aquatic abilities of the Homo mermanus race, as well as the mutant ability of flight, along with other superhuman powers. Through the years, he has been alternately portrayed as a good-natured but short-fused superhero, or a hostile invader seeking vengeance for perceived wrongs that misguided surface-dwellers committed against his kingdom. The first known comic book antihero, the Sub-Mariner has remained a historically important and relatively popular Marvel character. He has served directly with the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Invaders, the Defenders, and the X-Men as well as serving as a foil to all of them on occasion. Publication history Golden Age Namor the Sub-Mariner first appeared in April 1939 in the prototype for a planned giveaway comic titled Motion Picture Funnies Weekly, produced by the comic book packager Funnies Inc. The only eight known samples among those created to send to theater owners were discovered in the estate of the deceased publisher in 1974. When the giveaway idea fell through, creator Bill Everett used the character for Marvel Comics #1, the first comic book by Funnies, Inc. client Timely Comics, predecessor of Marvel. The final panel of the earlier, unpublished eight-page Sub-Mariner story had included a "Continued Next Week" box that reappeared, sans lettering, in an expanded 12-page story. The series Marvel Comics was retitled Marvel Mystery Comics with issue #2 (Dec. 1939). '' #4 (Feb. 1940). Art by Alex Schomburg.]] In his first appearances Namor was an enemy of the United States. Comics historian Les Daniels noted that "Namor was a freak in the service of chaos. Although the Sub-Mariner acted like a villain, his cause had some justice, and readers reveled in his assaults on civilization. His enthusiastic fans weren't offended by the carnage he created as he wrecked everything from ships to skyscrapers." Everett's antihero would eventually battle Carl Burgos' android superhero, the Human Torch. When the U.S. entered World War II, Namor would aid the Allies of World War II against Adolf Hitler and the Axis powers.Sanderson "1940s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 18: "Alex's Schomburg's powerful cover [to Sub-Mariner Comics #1] significantly showed Namor employing his incredible strength to overturn a German submarine full of Nazi soldiers." Supporting characters included Betty Dean, a New York City policewoman introduced in Marvel Mystery Comics #3Sanderson "1940s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 16: "When the Sub-Mariner attacked New York City, policewoman Betty Dean undertook a courageous scheme to capture him." (and later known as Betty Dean-Prentiss), who was a steady companion, and his cousins Namora and Dorma. Namor starred in the Golden Age comic book Sub-Mariner Comics, published quarterly, then thrice-yearly, and finally bimonthly, from issues #1-32 (Fall 1941 - June 1949).[http://www.comics.org/series/239/ Sub-Mariner Comics] at the Grand Comics Database A backup feature each issue starred the detective-superhero the Angel. Along with many other Timely characters, Namor disappeared a few years after the end of World War II and the decline in popularity of superhero comics.Sanderson "1940s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 41: This final issue (June 1949) of the 1940s Sub-Mariner Comics series presented Bill Everett's new retelling of character's origin. He briefly fought crime as a member of the post-war superhero team the All-Winners Squad, and, through a 1970s retcon, was given a history of having fought with the Allies during World War II in the superhero team the Invaders. Both these super-groups were built around the core of Namor, Captain America, and the original Human Torch. The Sub-Mariner experienced a brief revival in the mid-1950s, starting with Young Men #24, which briefly revived Captain America and the original Human Torch as well, and then in Sub-Mariner Comics #33-42 (April 1954 - Oct. 1955).[http://www.comics.org/series/1052/ Sub-Mariner Comics (revival)] at the Grand Comics DatabaseBrevoort, Tom "1950s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 58: "After his popularity in Young Men, the Sub-Mariner was given back his own title." During this time, Namora had her own spin-off series. A planned live-action television program starring Namor did not appear and the revival of the comic book series was cancelled a second time.Brevoort, Tom "1950s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 61: "Martin Goodman had been in talks with television executives about turning Namor's adventures into a live-action TV series, reportedly to star actor Richard Egan. However, negotiations wound up going nowhere, and, as a result, Sub-Mariner's extended lease on life came to an end with issue #42." Silver Age and after Namor returned in Fantastic Four #4 (May 1962), where a member of the titular superhero team, Johnny Storm, the new Human Torch, discovers him living as an amnesiac homeless man in the Bowery section of Manhattan.DeFalco, Tom "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 86: "Stan Lee and Jack Kirbuy reintroduced one of Marvel's most popular Golden Age heroes - Namor, the Sub-Mariner." Storm helps him recover his memory, and Namor immediately returns to his undersea kingdom — identified, for the first time in the Marvel canon, as Atlantis. Finding it destroyed from nuclear testing, Namor assumes his people are scattered and that he will never find them. He again becomes an antihero during this period, as "two elements — a thirst for vengeance and a quest for identity — would dominate the Sub-Mariner stories of the 1960s. He was both a villain and a hero — striking against the human race who destroyed his home, but showing a great deal of noblesse oblige to individuals." Sub-Mariner #1 (May 1968). Cover art by John Buscema and Sol Brodsky.]] Initially, Namor variously finds himself allied with the supervillains Doctor Doom and Magneto, but his royal nobility and stubborn independent streak make these alliances-of-convenience short-lived. After various early guest-appearances — including in Daredevil #7 (April 1965), a rare superhero story drawn by comics great Wally Wood — Namor receives his own starring feature in the split-title comic Tales to Astonish (beginning issue #70, Aug. 1965).DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 109: "Prince Namor replaced Giant-Man as the lead feature in Tales to Astonish #70. The Sub-Mariner series was written by Stan Lee and drawn by Gene Colan, who was using the pen name Adam Austin at the time." By now, during a period fans and historians call the Silver Age of Comic Books, he is more authoritative, arrogant and solemn than the impetuous youthful character of the 1940s and mid-1950s, speaking in neo-Shakespearean dialogue rather than the more colloquial speech of his youth, often shouting his battle cry, "Imperius Rex!". He was spun off into his own title, the 1968-74 series The Sub-Mariner.[http://www.comics.org/series/1874/ Sub-Mariner] at the Grand Comics Database The super-villain Tiger Shark was introduced in issue #5 by writer Roy Thomas and artist John BuscemaDeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 131: "Created by writer Roy Thomas and artist John Buscema, Tiger Shark was super-strong and had razor-sharp teeth." and the super-hero Stingray in issue #19 by Thomas and Bill Everett.DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 139 Some of the later issues of this Sub-Mariner series are notable for having been written and drawn by the character's creator, Bill Everett, shortly before his death; as well, they reintroduced a now-older Namora, and introduced her daughter, Namorita Prentiss. By now more of a reluctant superhero "the Sub-Mariner was perfect for the Marvel Age of angst-ridden protagonists. Noble yet misunderstood, powerful yet thwarted ... was portrayed as a regal monarch — a king without a country."Benton, p. 100 Sub-Mariner #72 (Sept. 1974) was written by Steve Skeates and featured an unofficial intercompany crossover with the last issue of DC Comics' Aquaman series. After the cancellation of his own series, Namor appeared as the co-star with Doctor Doom in the Super-Villain Team-Up series.Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 168: "Namor, the Sub-Mariner sought a new alliance with Dr. Doom in this giant-size comic." Following a four-issue miniseries a decade later, Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner (Sept.-Dec. 1984), by co-writers Bob Budiansky and J. M. DeMatteis and art by penciler Budiansky and inker Danny Bulanadi, Namor again received an ongoing series in 1990. Namor, the Sub-Mariner, which ran 62 issues (April 1990 - May 1995), was initially written and penciled by John Byrne who took over the inking as well from issues #4-21.Manning, Matthew K. "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 248: "Comics superstar John Byrne revamped the classic Marvel character Namor in this new series that he both wrote and drew." From #26-38, the series' penciler and eventual penciler-inker was then-newcomer Jae Lee, with Bob Harras scripting from #33-40. Thereafter came a variety of artists and writers. This series followed Namor as CEO of Oracle, Inc., a corporation devoted to reducing pollution, particularly in the oceans, and provided the stage for the return of the 1970s martial artist superhero Iron Fist, who had been presumed dead. The 12-issue miniseries Namor (June 2003 - May 2004), credited to co-writers Bill Jemas (then Marvel's president) and Andi Watson, and penciled initially by Salvador Larroca and later by Pat Olliffe and others, explored Namor's youth, charting his teenage romance with a young American girl in the early 20th century. A six-issue miniseries, Sub-Mariner vol. 2 (Aug. 2007 - Jan. 2008), by co-writers Matt Cherniss and Peter Johnson and, primarily, artist Phil Briones, introduced Namor's heretofore undisclosed son, Kamar. Namor was featured in his own ongoing series, Namor: The First Mutant, in 2011. The series was cancelled after less than a year into its publication. Never fundamentally either a hero or a villain, Namor has protected his kingdom and sought vengeance on the surface world only when he feels his realm is threatened. Although he has served alongside, or even as a member of, superhero teams — most notably the Defenders,Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 151: "Roy Thomas and artist Ross Andru reunited Doctor Strange, the Hulk, and Namor as a brand new Marvel superhero team - the Defenders." a "non-team" in which he was allied with Doctor Strange, the Hulk, and the Silver Surfer; the Avengers; and both the World War II and modern-day versions of the Invaders — Namor remains an outsider. Marvel revived The Defenders series in December 2011. The team includes Namor, Red She-Hulk, Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange and Iron Fist. Character As related in Marvel Comics #1 (cover-dated Oct. 1939) and subsequent, expanded retellings of his origin story, Namor was born in the capital city of the initially unnamed Atlantean empire, then located off the Antarctic coast. His mother was Emperor Thakorr's daughter, Fen, and his father an American sea captain, Leonard McKenzie, of the icebreaker Oracle; they had fallen in love and married aboard ship while she was, unbeknownst to him, spying on the human intruders. When Fen did not return Atlantean warriors attacked the Oracle, evidently killing McKenzie, and returned Fen to her kingdom. The pink-skinned mutant Namor was subsequently born among the blue-skinned Atlanteans. He became the Prince of Atlantis, and a warrior for his people against the "surface-dwellers." He became friends with New York City police woman Betty Dean in Marvel Mystery Comics #3 (Jan. 1940), and when World War II broke out, he began fighting the Axis powers. In flashback stories beginning in the 1970s, he was retconned as a member of the Allied superhero team the Invaders, consisting originally of himself; Captain America and his sidekick Bucky; and the original Human Torch and his sidekick Toro. Namor was injured after the war, and in Fantastic Four #4 was shown living in the flophouse Bowery district of Manhattan as an amnesiac derelict. Regaining his memory in this story, he became enraged upon learning that the original site of Atlantis had been destroyed by nuclear testing, its inhabitants evacuated. Namor vowed revenge on humanity, but after several attacks thwarted by superheroes, including in Fantastic Four #6, 9, and 14 (Sept. and Dec. 1962, May 1963), Strange Tales #107 (April 1963), he found his people and launched an unsuccessful invasion of New York City in Fantastic Four Annual #1 (1963).Sub-Mariner (character) at the Grand Comics Database and Mike Esposito.]] Namor returned to Atlantis to marry his royal cousin, Lady Dorma. In Sub-Mariner #37 (May 1971), the evil princess Llyra of Lemuria, another undersea culture, kidnapped and replaced Dorma at the wedding, hoping to usurp Namor's kingdom. Though Namor's marriage to Dorma was still official, she died as a result of Llyra's machinations.Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 149: "Llyra murdered the water-breathing Dorma by forcing her to suffocate in open air." Namor quickly went through another trauma in issues #43-44 (Nov.-Dec. 1971) when he finally met his father, long thought dead, only to lose him when McKenzie gave his life in battle against the supervillain Tiger Shark. Namor allied with the "non-team" the Defenders initially in Marvel Feature #1-3, Dec. 1971 - June 1972, then in the series The Defenders. After being deposed from his throne, Namor joined the superhero team the Avengers. He was briefly married to Marrina, an aquatic alien and a member of the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight. She was later presumed killed, but she was later revealed to be in a coma, of which Namor is unaware. Father-daughter oceanographers Caleb and Carrie Alexander, theorizing that Namor's propensity toward rage was due to his half-human half-Atlantean blood chemistry, equipped Namor with a monitor to warn when Namor had to seek either air or water. This allowed Namor to control his metabolism. In his 1990-1995 series Namor, the Sub-Mariner, he collected sunken treasures to finance his secret purchase of a corporation he renamed Oracle Inc., which he turned to conservation and environmental purposes. Later, Namor lost his ankle-wings during a battle with the animated garbage-monster Sluj, but they were later restored. While continuing his business endeavors, Namor traveled to the dimension of K'un-L'un, where he found and brought back the superhero Iron Fist, who had been presumed dead for many months. He reunited with his mother, Fen, who died defending her son from an attack. Namor once again ruled Atlantis, and Oracle began sponsoring the charitable super-group Heroes for Hire. In the one-shot New Avengers: Illuminati (May 2006), Namor is revealed to have been a member for several years of the clandestine policy group the Illuminati, with Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Professor X, and Black Bolt. In the series Sub-Mariner vol. 2, #1-6 (Aug. 2007 - Jan. 2008), he discovers his long-lost son Kamar, who attempts to usurp the throne of Atlantis but is killed by the supervillain Nitro. When the X-Men relocated to Utopia off the coast of San Francisco, Namor decided to assist them due to his sympathy with their status as outsiders. As a result, he sided with the X-Men during the subsequent war with the Avengers over the coming of the Phoenix Force to Earth, eventually becoming one of the 'Phoenix Five' when the Phoenix Force was fractured between himself, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus and Magik. Captain America attempted to arrange a meeting of the Illuminati to talk with Namor, but the rest of the group left before Namor arrived, and Namor refused to stand down when Rogers tried to appeal to him. He was eventually defeated by a mass attack from the Avengers when he attacked Wakanda, becoming the first of the Phoenix Five to fall. Powers and abilities Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "Marvel's first mutant," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity); though, in terms of in-continuity chronology, there were many mutants in existence before Namor. Namor possesses a fully amphibious physiology suited for extreme undersea pressures, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, flight, and longevity. Namor has the ability to survive underwater for indefinite periods, and specially developed vision which gives him the ability to see clearly in the murky depths of the ocean. Bill Everett, in his first Sub-Mariner story, described the character as "an ultra-man of the deep who lives on land and in the sea, flies in the air, and has the strength of a thousand surface men". No other powers were mentioned. When the series was revived in 1954, Namor lost his ankle wings and with them the power of flight; they, and his full strength, were restored in Sub-Mariner #38 (Feb. 1955), in which Everett additionally wrote a flashback story, "Wings on His Feet", detailing their appearance on Namor at age 14. This story was twice reprinted during the Silver Age of Comic Books, in Marvel Super-Heroes #17 (Nov. 1968), and in the book Comix by Les Daniels. Namor possesses wings on his ankles to which he attributes his power of flight. On occasions when they have been lost or badly damaged, he has experienced a loss of flying ability. He could not fly as a child, and the power only manifested when the wings developed in adolescence. Namor has the ability to swim at superhuman speeds, even by Atlantean standards. Namor has greater longevity than a normal human being. He is well over 90 years old as he was born in 1920 in the Marvel timeline, but has the appearance of a male in his prime. His identity as a pre-World War II superhero is well-established, making him less subject to the sliding timescale of the Marvel universe. After he was revived yet again in the 1960s by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, Namor demonstrated powers of various sealife that had not been shown in earlier stories. An editorial note in Marvel Tales #9 (July 1967), stated explicitly that "nautical Namor has since lost his power to imitate the characteristics of fish..." According to one of Sub-Mariner's scripters, Roy Thomas: "As for Namor's electrical and other sea-creaturely powers. They were used in one or two stories in F.F. and the Human Torch series in Strange Tales, then dropped - as one of Stan Lee and Jack Kirbys early (and quite forgivable) mistakes. The explanation, given in a reprint of a Torch/Namor bout a few years later, was that he had these powers only for a short time and then lost them." In all his incarnations, Namor possesses superhuman strength and, with the possible exceptions of Orka and Tyrak at their full sizes, is the strongest Atlantean ever known. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water, in which he needn't be submerged. It has been shown as sufficient to effortlessly toss a water-filled ocean-liner, despite the underwater viscosity. His strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with water, though an extended period on land does not result in his death, as it would for a typical Atlantean, and his power is retained in full as long as he keeps himself wet. Namor possesses superhuman stamina and resistance to injury due to his hybrid nature. Namor's strength level is such that he has held his own in hand to hand combat with beings as powerful as the Hulk in the past. Some stories have mentioned that Namor has gills for breathing underwater, e.g., in Namor, the Sub-Mariner #5, Namor thinks "this New York river water burns my gills and scalds my lungs". and artists such as Salvador Larroca have drawn him with gill slits on either side of his neck.[http://www.comics.org/series/10988/ Namor] at the Grand Comics Database In The Sub-Mariner #18-22 (1969–70), beings from outer space surgically closed Namor's gills for a time, leaving him with the ability to breathe air but unable to breathe underwater. Other sources have stated that his lungs contain oxygen diffusing membranes that allow him to breathe underwater. Due to a unique aspect of his hybrid nature (not shared by Namorita), it was theorized that Namor is vulnerable to oxygen imbalances in his blood that trigger manic-depressive mood swings; he can prevent imbalances by regular immersion in water. Namor gives off a sense of charisma which most women tend to find captivating. Many of the ladies that have entered his life made clear their attraction to his masculine, slightly alien personality in ways both subtle and blatant. He reacts to such advances with gratitude tinged with a slight distance born of monarchical etiquette. Namor is a natural leader, trained by the royal family of Atlantis as befitting an heir to the throne. He has historically led troops into battle with expert success. His typical interpersonal behavior with both subject and friend borders on the aloof; this is more a sense of regal noblesse oblige rather than snobbishness. Namor was given possession of the Time Gem. This gem allows the user total control over the past, present, and future. It allows time travel, can age and de-age beings, and can be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. After the Hood attempted to steal the Gems, Namor briefly helped Thor recover the Gem from the bottom of the ocean to prevent the Hood acquiring it, before being entrusted with the Power Gem as the Gems were divided amongst the new Illuminati - Steve Rogers replacing Black Bolt - once again. Namor was educated by the royal tutors of the Atlantean court, and speaks English, Atlantean, and Lemurian. He is a highly skilled business executive. Formerly depicted abilities In The Fantastic Four #9 (Dec. 1962), Namor states, "I have the powers of all the creatures who live beneath the sea! I can charge the very air with electricity — using the power of the electric eel!" In the same issue, "the radar sense of the cave fish from the lowest depths of the sea" enables him to sense the presence of Sue Storm when she is invisible. He uses "the power to surround himself with electricity in the manner of an electric eel" again in Strange Tales #107 (April 1963), and #125 (Oct. 1964); in the former he manifests the power to inflate his body like a puffer fish. These extra powers were ignored, when Marvel gave Namor his own feature beginning in Tales to Astonish #70 (Aug. 1965). Another ability unknown in the Golden Age and rarely displayed is his telepathic rapport with many forms of marine life. He had a limited empathic rapport with Namorita. But, only as a result of being given one of her "magic earrings" (which has long-since disappeared). An editorial note in Marvel Tales #9 (July 1967), which reprinted the story from Strange Tales #107, stated explicitly that "nautical Namor has since lost his power to imitate the characteristics of fish..." His electrical abilities were, seen out of comic continuity in 1991's Spider-Man: The Video Game. Furthermore, Namor employed these "lost" powers semi-regularly in his 1990s series, under John Byrne's pen. In his first battle against the original Human Torch, Namor twice spouted water from his body in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. "Marvel's First Mutant" Marvel has repeatedly identified Namor as "Marvel's first mutant", which is true with regard to the order in which the character appeared in print. He is not the oldest mutant in the fictional Marvel Universe timeline. A number of mutants predate him, including Apocalypse (born in the 30th century BC), Selene (active since at least 10,000 BC), Exodus (born in the 12th century AD), Wolverine (late 19th century AD), Mystique and Destiny (dates of birth unknown, but known to have been active at the "Dawn of the 20th century"), the demonic mutant Azazel, and a group of mutants known as the Externals. In X-Men #6 (July 1964), X-Men leader Professor Xavier and antagonist Magneto each suspect Namor is a mutant. Later writers in the 1960s and 1970s described him as a hybrid, not a mutant, in order to distinguish him from the mutant X-Men.As explained in the letters page of Sub-Mariner #31 (Nov. 1970) When the series was revived in 1990, the series title logo carried the subtitle "Marvel's first and mightiest mutant!". Namor is actually a hybrid of Atlantean and human physiology, although he has principal characteristics that neither Atlanteans (Homo mermanus) nor humans (Homo sapiens) possess. These include his ability to fly, and possibly his durability and strength (which is several times that of an Atlantean). In the first issue of the five part Illuminati miniseries, after being experimented on by the Skrulls, it was confirmed that Namor is not only an Atlantean/human hybrid but also a mutant. X-Men Namor has joined forces with the X-Men. He claims to have done so out of respect for Scott Summers and because "while there are some who would stand with the many against the few, Namor will never be among them". Enemies * Attuma - Leader of the Atlantean barbarians, Attuma would threaten Atlantis repeatedly; conquering it on several occasions, and became Namor's nemesis. * Byrrah - Childhood friend and rival to Namor, Byrrah was Atlantean royalty that lost the throne to Namor and observed him as unfit for the position. For many years, he would challenge Namor's rule and ally with his enemies to usurp him although. In recent years, he appears to have made peace with Namor and stands by his side as a brother. * Captain Barracuda - A modern day pirate employing advanced technology that frequently crossed swords with Namor (and several other heroes). * Deep Six - A group formed by Attuma to maintain his rule of Atlantis during one of his periods as its conqueror. His subordinates included Tiger Shark, Orka, Piranha, Sea Urchin, and Nagala (bearing the Serpent Crown). * Doctor Doom - Sometimes allies as enemies, Doom and Namor use each other but inevitably turn against each other when their ultimate sensibilities override the benefits of working together. This has been their perpetual relationship since first meeting years ago. * Doctor Dorcas - A brilliant scientist that created several of Namor's greatest threats such as Tiger Shark, Orka, and Piranha, often working alongside the likes of Attuma and Byrrah. He died in a battle with Namor. * Fathom Five - Led by Llyron, the son of Namor's enemy Llyra and supposedly Namor himself. Later, it is revealed that Llyron is the grandson of Namor's half-brother that was passed off as Namor's successor who usurped his throne, Fathom Five sought to wipe out humanity. Its members include Dragonrider, Bloodtide, Manowar, and Sea Leopard. * Great White - An albino villain and shark trainer. He ambushed Loa and her father while they were surfing. Loa managed to use her ability to kill the sharks while Great White was defeated by Namor. * Karthon the Quester - A faithful servant to Lemurian ruler Naga that sought the Serpent Crown for his master from Namor. His sense of honor conflicted with his master and after Naga's rule was toppled, Karthon became king and an ally to Namor. * Llyra - A Lemurian that usurped Karthon's rule of his kingdom and became Namor's enemy when he tried to restore his friend and ally. She would return to face his repeatedly, in time becoming high priestess of Set. * Magneto - Sometimes allies as enemies, Magneto and Namor use each other but inevitably turn against each other when their ultimate sensibilities override the benefits of working together. This has been their perpetual relationship since first meeting years ago. * Naga - Longtime wielder of the Serpent Crown, Naga would rule Lemuria until he was murdered by his staunchest aide Karthon. * Orka - An underling of Krang empowered by Dr. Dorcas to be massively strong and grow stronger in the presence of orca. He would return repeatedly as a minion for Namor's enemies. * Piranha - Created by Dr. Dorcas, the Piranha is an ever-evolving enemy of Namor to return again and again. * Puppet Master - Using Namor as a pawn on several occasions, such as against the Fantastic Four and in obtaining funds, the Puppet Master would garner the ire of the sea king. On one occasion, when Namor considered befriending the Hulk, Puppet Master took the green behemoth over and forced him to battle Namor. * Tiger Shark - An Olympic swimmer transformed by Dr. Dorcas into a hybrid of Namor's DNA and a tiger shark. He battles Namor repeatedly over the years, at one time an ally to the sea king, though today he has again chosen to be his enemy. * Tyrak - A powerful warrior in Attuma's army that can grow to monstrous size and bears incredible physical strength. * U-Man - Meranno was a childhood rival to Namor that joined the Third Reich and took the name U-Man. Leading the Nazis to Atlantis, their attack left its emperor in a coma with Namor succeeding him. During World War II, he would be Namor's frequent sparring partner. * Warlord Krang - One time military leader of Atlantis' forces, Krang tried to usurp Namor's power and became an enemy to the kingdom. He would return repeatedly to challenge Namor. Other versions Marvel Noir In the Marvel Noir reality, Namor is a Captain of a ship named "Dorma". Captain Namor is a widely infamous pirate of the seven seas and an associate of Tony Stark, who pays him for the numerous voyages on his adventures. Namor considers himself as a man of the sea and doesn't share any allegiances to any countries or nations. As part of his tradition as a pirate, Namor marks himself and his crew by slicing their ears to look like shark's fins. He is the captain of the Dorma, an advanced submarine while taking the guise of a fishing trawler. In May 1939, Namor was hired by Stark in finding the location of Atlantis. He traveled with Stark, James Rhodes, and Pepper Potts on the submersible, the "Happy Hogan", in locating Atlantis and finding the valuable Orichalcum. Upon returning to the surface, Namor and his friends were immediately captured by the Nazis led by Baron Zemo and Von Strucker, and the Orichalcum stolen by them. Namor and his allies were then left to die on his trawler by torpedo; Namor took action in having everyone quickly board the Dorma and escape before the torpedo destroyed the trawler. Namor later rescued Stark following the destruction of Von Strucker's airship fleet, as (in Namor's words) Stark owes him a boat for the destruction of his. MC2 Namor is still active in the MC2 future timeline, and still uniting occasionally for battle alongside the Hulk and Doctor Strange as "Defenders". His appearance, while slightly older looking, is unchanged save for growing a goatee. In Fantastic Five vol. 2 #1 it was revealed that he had held Doctor Doom captive for over ten years, after the mad monarch destroyed Atlantis. Doom subsequently escaped, and in #4, Namor is seen being tortured by him. He is freed after Reed Richards sacrifices himself to send both his and Doom's consciousnesses to the Crossroads of Infinty. Ultimate Namor In Ultimate Fantastic Four #24, the team is surveying the ruins of Atlantis and finds an estimated 9,000-year-old tomb containing the hibernating Namor — an imprisoned Atlantean criminal, considered the worst villain of his time. Reed Richards' translation of the Atlantean language reveals Namor's claims of kingship to be false. His extreme intelligence allows him to become fluent in English in a matter of minutes merely by listening to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Fantastic Four talking. Confronting the human, Namor withstands full-strength flares from the Human Torch and is strong enough to fight the Thing, withstand Sue Storm's force fields, and stretch Richards (Mr. Fantastic) to near-breaking. He destroys machinery designed to contain the Hulk. Though beaten by the Fantastic Four, he creates a tidal wave in the shape of Poseidon, threatening to destroy Manhattan with it. He is appeased when he demands, and receives, a meaningful kiss from Sue Storm. He then returns to the sea. Namor reappears at the end of issue #55, rescuing an unconscious Sue after she was attacked by the Ultimate version of the Salem's Seven. Later, he is seen in Latvaria as Doom's prisoner. Ultimate Namor is a mutant Atlantean with amphibious physiology suited for high water pressure. He has vast super strength, durability, high speed swimming ability, flight, and water manipulation. 1602 In the Marvel 1602 limited series Fantastick Four, Namor is reinvented as Numenor, Emperor of Bensaylum, a city beyond the edge of the world. When the characters arrive in his realm he is arguing with his cousin Rita (Namorita) about her reluctance to marry. She suggests that this is because he refuses to find a consort himself. Upon meeting the Four from the Fantastick, he is attracted to Susan Storm, and attempts to woo her, unsuccessfully. He later plots with Otto von Doom to win her, while "disposing" of Sir Richard Reed. Doom turns against him, and Numenor is stabbed with his own trident and dies. Because Bensaylum is not underwater, its inhabitants are portrayed as basically human although they retain the pointed ears. Earth-110 Namor assisted Doctor Doom, Hulk, Magneto, Red Skull, and Ultron in a plot to take over New York. House of M To follow up on Scarlet Witch's alteration of reality, Namor was considered the "first mutant" in the reality that she created under Quicksilver's approval. He represented Atlantis when he was meeting with Magneto. Exiles In Exiles issues 14 and 15, Namor appears as a king who has taken over Latveria. Another version of Namor is black and is married to Sue Storm and has a son Remy. Earth X In the Earth X series Namor suffers from dementia. He is responsible for the death of Johnny Storm. As a result Franklin Richards used his powers to cause half of Namor's body to be continually on fire. Earth 9602 (Amalgam Comics) Namor is combined with DC Comics' King of Atlantis, Aquaman to create Aqua Mariner. Other A Namor from another time appears with the three original Defenders to battle the forces of the Red Hulk and his Offenders, due to a bet made by the Elders of the Universe. Mini Marvels Namor appears in the "Mini Marvels" backup feature in World War Hulk. In other media Television '' episode "Now Comes the Sub-Mariner".]] * In the 1950s, a television series was planned starring Richard Egan, but it never went into production. Similarly, a Sub-Mariner television pilot was announced during the seventies but never filmed due to the similarity to the short-lived Man from Atlantis. * In 1966, the Sub-Mariner (along with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk) had his own segment in the animated series The Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by John Vernon. * In 1967, the Hanna-Barbera Fantastic Four animated series had two episodes featuring characters based on the Sub-Mariner, as Grantray-Lawrence had already licensed the character a year earlier. "Demon Of The Deep", based on Fantastic Four #4, featured the villain "Gamma", who uses a gigantic undersea monster to attack New York. "Danger In The Depths", based on Fantastic Four #33, features "Prince Triton", voiced by Mike Road, and his arch-enemy Attuma, voiced by Henry Corden. * In 1981, the Sub-Mariner appeared in the Spider-Man episode "Wrath of the Sub-Mariner". He attacks New York in response to pollution caused by the Kingpin. * He appeared in the "7 Little Superheroes" episode of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, voiced by William Woodson. He appeared alongside Captain America, Shanna the She-Devil, and Dr. Strange. Another episode featured someone dressed as the Sub-Mariner. * In 1994, Sub-Mariner had a guest-starring role in an episode of the 1994 Fantastic Four episode "Now Comes the Sub-Mariner", voiced by James Warwick. * He appeared in The Avengers: United They Stand episode "To Rule Atlantis", voiced by Raoul Trujillo. His portrait is seen in the conference room in "Avengers Assemble" Pt. 1. * In 2006, he appeared in the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episodes "Imperious Rex" and "Atlantis Attacks", voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. Film On September 13, 2006, Universal Pictures announced that director Jonathan Mostow was attached to rewrite and direct Marvel Studios' Sub-Mariner. Kevin Misher is producing through his Misher Films, along with Marvel Studios. The screenplay had initially been written by David Self. Since then the rights to the character have reverted to Marvel. Video games * He is a playable character in the 1991 Sega ''Spider-Man'' arcade game. * He has a cameo role in the Captain America and the Avengers arcade game. * He is a boss in the 1997 Fantastic Four game. * In the Spider-Man video game for the PlayStation, Dreamcast, and Nintendo 64, Namor has a cameo in the game's "What If?" mode during the underwater Carnage battle, and in the Character Viewer. * Namor appears as an NPC in the Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, PC, PS2, and PSP game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance voiced by Joe J. Thomas (who was chosen in a fan contest to have his voice in the game) in the Xbox, Xbox 360, and PC versions and by Peter Renaday in the PSP and PS2 versions. * He is a playable character on the GBA version of Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Toys *Namor was featured in the Marvel Universe 3 3/4" toyline in 2011. *Namor was the 36th issue in the Classic Marvel Figurine Collection. *Namor was a playable character in the Galactic Guardians set of Marvel Heroclix. Reception Namor was listed as the 88th greatest comic book character by Wizard magazine. IGN ranked Namor as the 77th greatest comic book hero of all time opining that "With the Atlanteans and X-Men both seeking their place in a dangerous world, Namor's role as leader is more vital than ever." Collected editions References External links * * Marvel Directory: Namor * The Sub-Mariner at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * * Additional WebCitation archive. Category:Comics characters introduced in 1939 Category:Characters created by Bill Everett Category:Fictional activists Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional princes Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Atlanteans Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Timely Comics characters Category:X-Men titles